djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
8th Battalion
Unit Composition Vulture Company Support Rec Company Reconnaissance Hawk Company Assault Ghost Squad Infiltration Personnel Roster LT.VARC-**** Chris "Light" Lemot B.COM VARC-4562 "Flash" 8th Battalion Backstory Before the Clone Wars The 8th Battalion, like all other clone units were created with the DNA of the infamous Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. The 8th Battalion began training before the Battle of Geonosis, but they weren't prepared to participate in the battle. A bit before the Battle of Geonosis, Senator Bail Organa asked for a security officer to have a place in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was assigned to the 8th Battalion, he was then known as Battalion Commander "Flash", with his number being: VARC-4562. The Battalion had a rough start with their 'outsider' leader, but soon, their diferences became their biggest ally. The unit left Kamino after the beginning of the Clone Wars. The Battle of Jabiim The 8th Battalion was assigned to Jedi General name and was deployed in the Outer Rim. The Battalion saw great success until they were assigned to assist in the Battle of Jabiim. In the Battle, the Republic forces underestimated the defences of the CIS and they paid for that. The 8th Battalion had lost many of it's members and started taking in Volunteers to help fill up the ranks. The Clone Wars The 8th Battalion was successful in many battles, although the Battalion held a grudge for the Volunteers, they got along well. During the invasion of Saleucami, the 8th Battalion had to create teams to make the mission easier. The companies became known as: Vulture Company, Rec Company, Hawk Company and Ghost Squad. The mission was a success for the Republic and the Battalion Commander was praised by Jedi General Mace Windu. After this battle, the 8th Battalion began using blue armour due to them fighting alongside the infamous 501st Legion. The color was a tone darker. Vulture Company Vulture Company was formed primarily by pilots. They were familiar with the LAATs and the ARC-170s. They were often praised for their ability to land men at a low casualty number. Jedi General Obi-wan Kenobi praised them when they were the only invaders to land successfully at the Second Battle of Geonosis. Vulture Company had good dogfighters, but, the droids would sometimes outmatch them. Their commander was rank Officer "name" Rec Company Rec Company was formed by the soldiers that disliked the frontline battle. Even with them not liking the frontline battle, they were important, as they scouted ahead, this reduced drastically the casualties of the 8th Battalion. They once saved an entire unit of the 212th when they had removed mines hours before the 212th passed through the area. Rec Company also had unparalleled knowledge of the battlefield, and with that, completing the objective was much easier. Their commander was rank Officer "name" Hawk Company Hawk Company was the main infantry unit in the 8th Battalion. They were mostly used in missions that required full assault. They were praised for their unparalleled loyalty to their Jedi General. They were successful at offensive missions, but when it cam to defensive missions, they were not as successful. Hawk Company had one of the most successful campaigns in the Outer Rim. Their commander was Commanding Officer "Crow" Ghost Squad Ghost Squad was the personal company of Battalion Commander "Flash". They were skilled at flanking and were known for using the chaos of the battle to infiltrate hostile bases and destroy them from the inside. Ghost Squad was often forgotten in the larger scale, as their commander enforced secrecy to keep their tactics working against the CIS. Betrayal During a campaign on Kashyyyk, the 8th Battalion was betrayed by a Squad Volunteer ARC by the name of "Chris Lemot", nicknamed "Light". During the battle, "Light" had told the CIS about everything in the 8th Battalion, and during the mission, "Light" injured Battalion Commander "Flash", after the incident, he was killed by another Ghost Squad member. End of the Clone Wars At the end of the Clone Wars, the 8th Battalion was comprised mostly of Volunteers. They were on the planet of Hypori, where a key droid factory was stationed. During the Battle, Battalion Commander Flash received the order that labelled the Jedi as traitors. "Flash", which was extremely loyal to Jedi General name, ignored the order and continue the battle. Eventually, a Clone Officer name received the order and aimed at the Jedi. Battalion Commander "Flash" suddenly shot at "name" and the Volunteers began killing the clones. The Battalion watched the rise of the Empire and they hid along with their Jedi General. After the Clone Wars The Battalion found out about the Death Star and planned an invasion. Darth Vader, which had worked with the Battalion many times as Anakin Skywalker, caught wind of the attack and obliterated the fleet. In a last moment of service, the Battalion attached Thermal Detonators aboard their modified Acclamator and detonated it with Vader inside. Vader survived and the 8th Battalion was another page in Galactic History. Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Battalion Category:8th Battalion Category:Clone Wars